


The Taken: Darth Vader

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: You are Darth Vader/You were Anakin Skywalker. You have been taken.





	The Taken: Darth Vader

You are Darth Vader/You were Anakin Skywalker. Dark Lord of the Sith. Second only to the Emperor.  
  
You have been taken.  
  
Lay down your helm. Cast off your armor and machinery. Here you are whole. Here you can breath, can move without pain.  
  
For so long, you have been fueled by routine, by hate. As much a machine as the ones that kept you alive. Destroying the enemies of the empire. Going where your master bid, with no life to truly call your own. How?  
  
Betrayal brought you here. The jedi betrayed you, by keeping you a slave in a different set of chains. Obi wan betrayed you, by trying to stop you from saving Padme. Even she betrayed you, leading him to you. The emperor betrays you, keeping you in yet another kind of slavery. And he will betray you again, taking the one thing that might be yours. He will take your son from you, replacing you with him. And this ignites that guttering ember within you. Lets you feel something other than rage for the first time in years.  
  
There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [justice]. Pick it up.   
  
You do not need your rage or hate anymore. You do not need to fear the last piece of Padme being lost to you. You serve no Jedi code, no cruel master. There is only the truth of the final shape.  
  
Take up the knife. Bring truth and justice. Take up your new shape.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote on the fly, with no intention of making some kind of larger Star Wars/Destiny crossover. I just really like the Taken grimoire entries, and how they offer the victims some kind of completion or whatever.


End file.
